Lana
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives =Ulir (Ancestor) Ring (Grandfather) Edain (Mother) Brigid (Aunt) Andorey (Uncle) Lester (Elder Brother) Febail (Cousin) Patty (Cousin) Scipio (Half-Cousin) |game =Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |firstseen =Chapter 6: Light Inheritors |class =Priest |mirage = |voiceby = }} Lana is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. Lana is a noble of Grannvale's House Jungby and a bearer of minor Crusader Ulir blood. She is one of the grandaughters of Ring and is the daughter of Edain. She is also the niece of Brigid and Andorey. She is the younger sister of Lester and a cousin of Febail and Patty. Her substitute character is Muirne. Profile Along with Lester and several of the other initial members of the Liberation Army, Lana was raised by Edain, Shannan, and Oifey in an orphanage located in Tirnanog. It is mentioned in her lover conversation with Seliph in the Final Chapter that she spent a lot of time with him when they were children. When King Danann's army attacks Tirnanog, Lana decides to join the fight, despite Seliph's protests out of concern for her safety. From this point on, she serves as a healer for the Liberation Army. If she is not paired up during the course of the game, she will become depressed in the ending because Seliph never noticed her romantic feelings for him. However, she also never tells him about them. Personality Lana is a very friendly and sweet young lady, much like her mother. She is selfless and seems to have low self-confidence, as shown by her thoughts that she is unworthy of Seliph's love if they are paired up. She is one of the first people to approach and befriend Julia when she first joins the army, expressing concern for her well-being and gifting her with a Mend Staff. In-Game Base Stats Note: Parent characters are assumed to be at Level 30 by the end of the First Generation. * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Father: Growth Rates Note: Holy Blood bonuses have already been taken into consideration. Father: |105% |35% |32% |40% |45% |75% |35% |7% |} |115% |45% |32% |25% |40% |65% |40% |7% |} |115% |25% |65% |30% |55% |70% |30% |10% |} |110% |40% |30% |40% |45% |70% |35% |7% |} |105% |25% |50% |30% |45% |85% |30% |30% |} |95% |40% |35% |40% |50% |80% |40% |10% |} |105% |35% |32% |40% |45% |85% |35% |7% |} |135% |35% |32% |75% |45% |70% |35% |7% |} |115% |45% |30% |25% |45% |80% |35% |7% |} |115% |25% |45% |40% |75% |70% |30% |10% |} |125% |40% |32% |30% |40% |70% |60% |7% |} |100% |35% |32% |35% |50% |65% |35% |7% |} |110% |40% |32% |35% |40% |70% |40% |7% |} Promotion Gains +1 +1 +1 +1 }} Overall Being a Priest, Lana's role in the Second Generation is primarily that of a healer until she promotes at Level 20. Even then, if she does not inherit good skills from her father (as her mother possesses no skills), she will not be a very competent combatant. She faces a significant issue in that the player will have to favor one of Edain's children over the other, and many people prefer to favor Lester over Lana since he is far easier to screw up with the wrong inheritance. If the player opts to pair Jamke or Midir with Edain, Lester will get the Hero Bow early, but Lana will have to wait until Chapter 10 to get the Rescue Staff. If the player opts to pair Azelle or Claud with Edain, Lana will get the Rescue staff early, but Lester will have to wait until Chapter 8 to get the Hero Bow. Ultimately the player's preference should decide which child is favored. Lana will still be able to perform some combat role even if her father was not a mage, as she will still have a magic growth of at least 30 and some access to skills, but she can never shine in combat due to the fact that she only has access to C tomes (with Elfire and Elwind being her strongest weapons, if her father has holy blood) Despite her combat and inheritance issues Lana's main advantage is that she will always wind up being a good healer and staff user, regardless of the identity of her father. She will easily be able to inherit a bevy of useful staves from her mother right from the start, which can include Return, Warp, Physic, and Rescue, allowing her to fulfill her role well, all while gaining EXP at a reasonable rate. The only actual downside is that her resistance will be rather low if her father is not Claud, and that if her father was someone with high strength like Jamke, his high strength mixed with her mother's baffling 20% strength growth (which is wasted on her) will end up in Lana having hilariously high amounts of strength, that she can do nothing with, as Priests and High Priests cannot use physical weapons AND the Jugdral games have no Reclass system. Conversations In Chapter 6, Lester may speak to Lana, and she will gain one point of luck. In Chapter 6, Lana may speak to Julia, whereupon Julia will gain the Mend Staff. In Chapter 6, after Sophara Castle is captured, Seliph may speak to Lana, and she will gain three points of HP and 100 love points with Seliph. In Chapter 7, after Darna Castle is captured, if Finn is Lana's father, he can speak to her, whereupon she will gain five points of magic. In Chapter 10, if neither Febail nor Lana has a lover, he can speak to her, and Lana will gain three points of HP and 100 love points with him. In the Final Chapter, after Dozel Castle is captured, if Lana's lover is Seliph, Ulster or Febail, she can speak to her lover, and he will gain three points of resistance. Love Growths Original characters and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Seliph: 100+2 *Leif: 0+2 *Ares: 0+2 *Shannan: 0+2 *Iuchar/Iucharba: 0+2 *Oifey: 0+2 *Hannibal: N/A *Finn: N/A *Lester: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Ulster/Dalvin: 0+2 *Diarmuid/Tristan: 0+2 *Ced/Hawk: 0+3 *Coirpre/Charlot: 220+3 *Febail/Asaello: 0+3 *Arthur/Amid: 0+2 Quotes Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Lana is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Etymology ''Lana is a feminine given name that is short for Alana (in English) and Svetlana (in Russian). Trivia * Lana, Lester, and Coirpre are the only children in the second generation that do not share their hair color with their mother. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Female Characters